Dreams Are Shattered
by Smynter
Summary: This is a FLONES slash. Sorry if you don't like them.     Tom is Thorn, he's in love with his bandmate, but is the feelings are the same for him?    ONE SHOT.


Actually, I've done this fiction a While ago, but I decided to rewrite it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, Only my ''IPUDD'' where I wrote it and my computer where I correct my grammar mistakes done on the ''IPUDD'', oh and as well English isn't my first language so there is some grammar mistakes left. Excuse me for that.

* * *

><p>Tom was lying on a couch backstage of the venue they've just done, Wembley, it was shown Worldwide, he was looking at Dougie and Harry snugging and kissing, these two decided to became a real couple after they realised they were in love with each other. And suddenly, he started to imagine how it could feel to do the same with a certain boy, not that he ever imagine it, but it was mean to be. Kissing his lips softly,<p>

_"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight"_

He could manage to start snugging him, then kiss his freckled chest softly, then, he could reach his lips that were so soft, then finally he could grab his crotch who could reveal something bigger than expected;

He saw him before, naked, totally naked, on such things as the GAY at Astoria or during the Attitude Shoot, but he never saw him in total erection, He gulped, panting, he imagine themselves, taking off their pants, letting them lying on the bed, he was licking his bottom lips. The massive cock of Danny was totally exposed to him in his boxers, like a huge bulge, he started to imagine what it feel to gives a blow job;

«Pour yourself into my mouth, I love the way you taste»

Kissing his jaw line, he react violently to each touch the younger boy gave him sending shivers through his spine and his cock, he started to took off his boxers, revealing a hard, red cock , beautiful, he think, before starting licking the head as he heard a groan coming from the brunette lips. He bites his own lips, before just let the things came more wild than expected, giving shivers to Dan, who's more and more excited, started to Stroke his blonde hair, moaning his name;

"Tom... Tom I'll came..."

But it wasn't enough, he would like to continue, but he wakes up panteling. The darkness of the room was a bit scary, he was alone and it was only a dream, dream with his straight, beautiful best mate. He wasn't gay. No, only bi. He do loves when Harry and Dougie are kissing, and he loves to watch gay porn, but that's it, he never experienced the sexual way, neither the kisses nor snuggling. But the lightning he was receiving down his spine to his... Oh nice, he was expecting no damages but it look like he had to play with himself, _**again**_. Reaching with no problems his masculinity, he started pumping it gently, closing his eyes, twisting his nipples, only thinking about the beautiful brown haired boy, like everytime since he's on the band and they meet. Each lick they gave each other's on stage, soft kisses that he wish could be everywhere but not in the cheeks, his deep blue eyes...

"_Danny_..."

"What..?, _said suddenly a sleepy strong voices as he came_"

He jumped, from ten or twenty feet on his bed, still panting... Is that Daniel? He risk a sight to his left, where was lying a beautiful tattooed back; Danny's one. He suddenly remembers that he had to share a bed with him. After the show when they had to go at the hotel, they realised it was absolutely no room with 2 beds left for him and Danny. (Harry and Dougie doesn't need one since they're a full couple.) He felt his cheeks burning red as he reached the Kleenex box to wipe his hands, he couldn't believe what he had actually done next to his best mate. What if he had wake up discovering him during his masturbation spree?

The truth is, Danny heard him. He heard him all, making his cock getting harder and harder, getting close to the Calvin Klein boxer he's wearing, he heard every whisper he had done and the moans. He wishes he could do something, but he can't. He can't do that to his best mate. He secretly wishes he could be the one who gives him shivers down his spine, licking the beautiful star he got on his white chest, kissing. But he can't. Dougie and Harry know about his sexuality and the secret he's hiding, but for nothing in the world he could face Thomas with it. He dates girl, but it's only for the common media sight. But hearing his name when Tom cames make him hesitate. What if...

He looks at the bathroom door, where is Tom who is taking a shower and all naked, he decided to enter.

A cloud of heat welcomes him and the sweet voice of Tom, who sang iF U C Kate rang. He does not know where he get the courage to continue but he slid the curtain, enough to slip in the back of Tom, with a urge to touch him, but he started staring at him. He saw him naked way before today, he was almost in erection just to look at him. He never understand why the blonde boy was calling him fat, and ugly and every degradating words on earth cause he always been beautiful, even chubby and he didn't say this because he was I love with him, no, because he really thought it, back when they first meet, when Dougie and Harry wasn't with them, when they were only Danny and Tom staying at the hotel where they wrote Room on The Third Floor. Reaching his chest, he started to hug him, letting his erected cock brushing the blonde's butt.

_«Wake up early_

_Round 7:30_

_Housekeeper knocking on my door_

_Do not disturb sign_

_The back of her mind_

_I must've left it on the floor»_

He heard someone's coming into the bathroom, thinking about some jokes courtesy of Doug and Harry like they always does, but the voice he heard whispering their song in his ear made him open his eyes quickly; the hand he saw on his belly was a freckled one; Daniel.

Facing him, he just reaches the beautiful ocean blue eyes of his mate, who was smiling, is that actually a dream? No, it wasn't. Well, the kiss they both gave to each other's was very real. He suddenly crashed into the wall. Panting, he realized that Danny happily settled into his neck, biting and licking it. He chewed his bottom lip, it was so good! He slip a hand into his hair, he stroked it gently leaving a few groan escaping. Then he felt something cool, anchor on his member, he looked down, realizing that Daniel applied to him what he had dreamed of.

Holding on the wall, he groaned louder, he would not let him go in his mouth! Grapping his shoulder, he asked him to stop but the brunette answer;

"Too much fun sorry"

His voice already deep because of his Bolton accent was wild. He smiled. Then he came, screaming his name. After, he saw Danny, easily reaching his lips with what look like semen. His semen. Looking at Danny licking his finger furiously makes him goes crazy, then he realised that the boy was sucking his own sperm.

"Hey! I wanted to try too!

- wait Blonde boy, there is plenty of Jones juice for everyone."

He laughs. _**Jones Juice**_. It was a ridiculous way to call his sperm. He started to kiss him. But not a wild kiss, a gentle one, sweet. And all he wanted to do is actually making love to Danny. Showing how he loves him.

"I love you too. _Said Danny as he read into his mind_ ''

As to whether know if they lived happily ever after, history does not say, but the last time I saw them, they went was just married and ready to go to Bermuda.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<br>**

Tudah. Well the Dream isn't Shattered, but unless I'll spoiled you haha :) R+R are very thankful, I tried to answer at all :)


End file.
